1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of disconnecting a secondary battery and an electric power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a fuel battery system including a fuel battery and a secondary battery as an electric power supply source to a load, when an abnormality occurs in the secondary battery, a relay is operated to shut off a circuit between the secondary battery and the load, thereby disconnecting the secondary battery and accessories or a motor for traveling (for example, see WO 2013/099009 A).